Mischievous Bunny VKOOK
by JaeGG
Summary: "Kau tak tau saja tak ada satu malam terlewati tanpa ocehan dan kikikan mereka, kau tak tau bagaimana risihnya mendengar desahan video yang selalu mereka putar tiap malam." VKOOK FF M
1. PROLOG

Pairing: always VKook

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, school-life

By: JaeGG

Disclaim: i just own the plot.

* * *

 **B!TCHY BUNNY**

Hitam

Semua hitam

Kenapa?

Bahkan dia sudah berusaha menggerakkan bola matanya, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Dia tidak buta kan?

 _Andwae_!

Dia tidak buta! Dia masih muda, masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lihat.

"ANDWAE!" Jungkook berteriak.

 _Plak_

Yugyeom mendorong kepala Jungkook sangat keras, hingga hampir membentur meja."Apa sih? Selalu saja berlebihan begitu." Yugyeom mendengus, menarik kursi di samping Jungkook. Jam istirahat pertama memang selalu mereka habiskan di perpustakaan, bukan untuk membaca melainkan menghidupkan mode tidur mereka. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, hari ini hanya Jungkook yang tertidur. Karena Yugyeom harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk memenuhi panggilan, dia kena teguran karena selalu telat pulang ke asrama.

Dan ketika Yugyeom menyusul Jungkook, melihat teman akrabnya memang sudah tertidur pulas, menumpukkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang berada di atas meja. Yugyeom melangkah mendekat, tersenyum kilas, dengan perlahan menutup kedua mata Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tengannya.

Sedikit meniupkan udara panas pada belakang telinga Jungkook. Pelan-pelan. Hingga menimbulkan atmosfer yang aneh bagi Jungkook. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jungkook berteriak kencang. mungkin ia terkejut. Membuat Yugyeom tak menahan tangannya untuk mendorong kepala Jungkook seperti tadi.

"Kau!" Mata Jungkook merah efek bangun tidur. Setidaknya bulatan mata itu membuktikan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Yugyeom di sampingnya, tapi setelah itu Jungkook merasa lega. "Ha, ku kira aku bu—"

"Aku bertemu Tae sunbae." Yugyeom memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"Dia menanyakanmu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Jungkook menyalang, bukan hal yang baru. Hanya saja, dia belum terbiasa dengan sikap sunbaenya itu. Bermula dari perollingan anggota kamar asrama.

Taehyung sempat salah masuk kamarnya. Ya memang, kamar asrama terdiri dari 3 orang, 1 orang untuk freshman dan 2 lagi untuk senior. Simplenya, kini Jungkook satu kamar dengan Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Jungkook tersadar, sebenarnya Taehyung bukan salah masuk, dia meminta Jungkook untuk bertukar kamar, karena dia ingin bersama sahabatnya, Park Jimin.

"M-maaf, sunbae. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi, pengurus asramakan tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk bertukar kamar. Ini mutlak, kau pasti ta—"

"Ne, aku lebih tau dari pada kau, melihat panggilanmu kepadaku saja sudah dapat dipastikan bukan siapa yang lebih dulu berada di penjara pelajar ini?" Jungkook terkejut setengah mati, ucapan Taehyung terasa menyindir. Ya, dia memang bukan siapa-siapa jika berhadapan dengan senior.

"Jadi?"

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Jungkook tak menjawab dia hanya menatap kosong pemuda di hadpannya.

"Hey bro." Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul Jimin dan Hoseok, Jimin merangkul pundak Taehyung.

Hoseok melihat nomor kamar, 230.

"Benar 230, tapi seingatku kau tidak menempati kamar ini, Tae."

"Memang, karena itu aku meminta bocah manis ini bertukar tempat denganku." Ada gejolak aneh saat Taehyung menyebut dirinya 'manis' terlebih tatapannya lurus menghujam matanya. Sorotannya begitu kentara.

Pandangan Jimin dan Hoseok melihat ke arah pandang Taehyung. Dan demi apapun, mereka baru sadar ada namja berpipi gembul sudah berdiri di dalam kamar.

"Whoaah, biar ku tebak, kau penghuni kamar ini ya? Kelas 1?" Hoseok menyambut Jungkook, membawanya ke dalam rangkulan dalam pundak.

"Hoobae selalu seperti itu ya, datang lebih dulu, mematuhi aturan sekali." Kalimat Jimin membuat Jungkook merasa terpojok, dia tak seperti itu, maksudnya, Jungkook telah datang lebih dulu karena dia penasaran bagaimana suasana asrama dan dia hanya beruntung menemui kamarnya lebih cepat dibanding teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan diantara mereka masih ada yang kebingungan mencari nomor kamar, karena ada beberapa nomor kamar yang tak sesuai urutan.

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jungkook yang tak dibalas apa-apa.

"Sepertinya dia tak berniat menjawab. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam."

"Mungkin dia tak mau, Tae." Hosoek tertawa, melihat keinginan Taehyung ditolak secara tak langsung.

"Sunbae..."

Hoseok berhenti tertawa, "Hmm?" menaikkan alisnya meminta penerusan, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Jungkook.

"Aku akan pindah." Meski sejujurnya dia takut terkena marah jika ketauan pindah kamar tanpa sepengetahuan pihak penjaga asrama. Taehyung mendengus diselingi kekehan kecil. _Kenapa mereka senang sekali menertawaiku?_

"Wajahmu mengkhawatirkan, begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal 1 kamar, berempat. Kau tetap di sini, jika dimarahi penjaga asrama adalah ketakutanmu, sekarang kau tak perlu cemas, karena aku yang akan menanggung akibatnya."

* * *

"Kembalilah, kau tak tau rasanya menjadi buronan."

"Tsk! Seperti Taehyung sunbae adalah polisi aja."

"Aku serius Kook, dia terus memaksaku untuk membujukmu pulang, jangan menyeretku ke dalam masalahmu." Yugyeom mendengus jengah.

"Aish... Kau tega sekali Yugyeom! Aaaaa aku tak mau kembali ke kamarku, aku lebih senang tinggal bersamamu, bersama Seokjin sunbae, Namjoon sunbae. Kau beruntung sekali mendapat room mate yang baik, pengertian, perhatian, sedangkan aku? Kau tak tau saja tak ada satu malam terlewati tanpa ocehan dan kikikan mereka, kau tak tau bagaimana risihnya mendengar desahan video yang selalu mereka putar tiap malam."

"MWO?"

"Iya! Kau sekarang bisa merasakan, kan betapa risihnya aku berada di dekat mereka." Jungkook menatap Yugyeom dengan tatapan memelas.

"Bukan begitu, aku tak risih kau bahkan tau berapa banyak koleksiku. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut, aish... Kau... Mereka keterlaluan memutar video laknat di radius yang begitu dekat denganmu. Aku tak terima." Tak terima, benar-benar tak terima. Rasanya Yugyeom telah gagal menjadi orang tua. Ya setidaknya analogi itulah yang menggambarkan dirinya saat ini, dia tak ingin otak suci Jungkook dinodai, Jungkook istimewa dengan karakternya yang polos.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk seakan-akan sangat setuju dengan opini Yugyeom. "Makanya, kau jangan memaksaku untuk pu—"

"Tidak!" Tak dipungkiri ekspresi senang menguasai Jungkook, akhirnya temannya luluh.

"Maksudku aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan tetap memaksamu pulang."

Bersamaan dengan ocehan Yugyeom, saku Jungkook bergetar mendandakan ada notifikasi baru. Segera ia buka ponselnya dan mendapati ada chat dari Taehyung.

 **From: Taehyung sunbae**

 _ **Kembali malam ini atau aku akan melaporkan pada penjaga asrama kalau kau tidur di kamar yang illegal. Ingat, kau bukan seorang pembantah bukan?**_

 _Cihhh, kau juga sama! Tidur di tempat yang tak seharusnya. PABO!_

geram menguasai dirinya hingga dia harus menghela nafas dan membuangnya agar tetap tenang. "Baiklah, aku akan tinggal di kamarku lagi."

 _Ini karena aku tak suka melanggar aturan, dan tak ingin kena hukuman. Terimakasih Tae sunbae, kau sudah menyadarkanku_. Suara hatinya begitu sarkasme.

* * *

TBC ?

 **Baca lanjutannya di wattpad dengan id** _ **shinochu**_ **, karena mulai sekarang aku aan aktif di wattpad** **thx reader ff ku yang bijak, yang selalu mengapresiasi karyaku dengan review, follow ataupun fave. So love u gaesss muachh~**


	2. Chapter1

**Sebenernya di Wattpad udah dipost sampe 3 Chapter. Karena ada permintaan post di sini juga. Yaudah aku akan post dif fn tapi gak akan secepet di Wattpad.**

# **1**

Dag dig dug dag dig dug

 _Masuk tidak masuk tidak?_

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menyapa mereka?_

"Aku pulang.." Jungkook bergumam pelan sambil memasang senyum kikuk. Anggap saja dia sedang berlatih drama. "Aish.. Memangnya aku siapa mereka, seakan mereka peduli dengan kepulanganku."

Sekarang bukan waktu dimana para murid bisa berkeliaran di luar. Terkecuali Jungkook, yang berdiri sendiri membelakangi pintu kamar asramanya. 203.

Ia bahkan bingung dengan sikapnya, pikiran berkecamuk hingga membuatnya stress.

Daripada memikirkan petugas jaga yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan lewat ia lebih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya hal mudah, tinggal ketuk pintu, saat dibuka ia tinggal masuk. Tapi masalahnya bagaimana nanti ia menghadapi 3 sunbae pervert itu.

"Bagaimana i-"

"Ya!"

Refleks ia berbalik. Disela terkejutnya pun Jungkook masih sempat membayangkan dirinya menjadi sorotan berita karena mendadak mati mendengar suara husky. Tapi ternyata di dadanya masih terasa degupan jantung, meski degupan itu terasa lebih cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?"

"A-aku... Aku..."

"Cepat masuk!"

Sialan. Walaupun dalam hati mengumpat tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Taehyung menarik kerah seragamya seakan-akan sedang menggiring anjing gila.

 _Heol_.

Dan... Di sinilah destinasinya sekarang. Kamar bagai neraka karena semua penghuninya adalah iblis kecuali Jungkook, tentunya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat yaitu laptop menyala di hadapan Jimin dan Hoseok. Jangan lagi ada pencemaran suara, kumohon.

Jangan lagi ada desahan maksudnya.

Sudah cukup panas telinga Jungkook mendengar suara sialan yang membuatnya hampir tegang. Sejujurnya itu pertama kali bagi Jungkook mendengar suara desahan.

"Jungkook~" Hoseok berteriak, berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya. Sekalipun Hoseok sosok sunbae yang paling ramah di sini tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi Jungkook dari bahaya predator (baca: Jimin dan Taehyung) tidak seperti Yugyeom. Ah tidak ,yugyeom sama saja, dia juga tidak mau menolongku terhindar dari sunbae-sunbae gila ini.

"Akhirnya kau pulang."

 _Apa yang diharapkan dari kepulanganku?_

"Jimin, aku tak ingat pernah menyimpan patung di situ." Ucap Taehyung yang kini sudah duduk di meja belajar. Berkata patung dengan pandangan tertuju pada Jungkook.

"Patung?" Tanya Hoseok, memasang ekspresi heran. "Mana patung?"

Patung? Tak melewati Jungkook yang juga bertanga-tanya dalam hati keberadaan patung. Matanya menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus diam di situ, Jungkook?" Jimin melempar snack berukuran kecil ke arah Jungkook, mengenai kelopak mata yang membuat mata bulat itu berkedip dan tersadar.

 _Jadi patung itu aku? Eomma! Karyamu bersama Appa disebut patung?! Kejam sekali kalian._

"Haha, Kemasi pakaianmu sana." Hoseok yang juga baru mengerti maksud Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk bergerak.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat hoobae manisnya bertingkah tak karuan. Lihat matanya yang begitu berbinar, tingkahnya yang polos dan awkward. Sungguh-sungguh bukan tipe Taehyung. Tapi di sisi lain ada bagian yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Jungkook.

 _Mungkin kepolosan itu bisa ku polesi sedikit._

Senyuman itu hilang seiring munculnya seringaian.

Dan pada saat semuanya akan tertidur, Jungkook tak bisa menahan untuk bersyukur. Akhirnya ia juga bisa tertidur, karena suara mereka benar-benar mengganggu seakan percuma jika Jungkook mencoba tidur disaat yang lain masih terjaga. Badannya terasa pegal karena mengabiskan waktu cukup lama duduk di meja belajar, ia sama sekali tak benar-benar belajar, buku dihadapannya terbuka tanpa niat untuk dibaca itu semua karena ia hanya ingin menunggu semua tertidur.

situasi membingungkan kembali terjadi, harus tidur dimana ia?

Jika dulu dia tidur di kasurnya sendiri dan Taehyung di bawah dengan karpet tipis, tapi kini keadaan sudah berubah, mungkin karena Jungkook kemarin-kemarin tak kembali ke kamar jadi kasurnya kini ditiduri Taehyung.

"Ok, tak masalah. Kau orang yang sabar, Jungkook."Bermonolog dengan suara yang sangat-sangat pelan. Menghibur diri sendiri.

Jungkook menggelar karpet tipis yang pernah Taehyung pakai di bawah. Menjadikan tumpukan pakaiannya sebagai bantal.

Dari atas Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook, bohong jika ia tak mendengar suara Jungkook. Karena sejak tadi perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok manis bergigi kelinci itu. Sejauh mana kau akan bersabar? Selamat malam, manis.

"Siapa yang menganiaya mu?"

Pagi hari Yugyeom yang penuh ceria hancur setelah mendengar teriakan Jungkook.

"Taehyung sun-"

"Aish... Jangan lanjutkan." Yugeyom sudah tau kelanjutannya, jadi dia lebih memilih memotong ucapan Jungkook daripada mendengar rengekannya tentang polisi yang kemarin mengejar-ngejarnya. Meminta ia membujuk Jungkook kembali ke kamar asrama.

"Kau tak berguna! Teman macam apa, huh!" Seketika moodnya benar-benar hancur.

Malam tiba.

 _Aku masih hidup sampai detik ini ternyata._

Jungkook mendengus lelah.

Dan lagi-lagi dia harus menunggu para sunbaenya tertidur agar dia juga dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak, tentram dan damai dalam mimpinya.

Seakan Tuhan belum puas memberinya cobaan, karpet yang ia pakai kamrin malam tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, dia sudah berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang berharga untuk bertanya keberadaan karpetnya kepada sunbae-sunbae tak waras. Karena jelas saja jawabannya tak akan masuk akal.

"Mungkin dipakai aladin." Kau pikir karpet ajaib yang bisa terbang, heol.

"Karpet itu tak sudi kau tiduri." Ucap Jimin. Well, sepertinya Jungkook perlu belajar ilmu anestesi untuk menjahit mulut Jimin.

"Tidur saja di kasurmu." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba. Dia sejak tadi hanya diam, bahkan saat Jungkook bertanya keberadaan karpetnya Taehyung hanya memasang raut wajah datar.

"Bolehkah?" Taehyung mengangguk.

Senyuman lebar merekah. "Terimakasih sunbae."

Jungkook sigap menghampiri kasurnya dan bersiap-siap tidur, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah. Dia kembali mendapat kehangatan dari kasur miliknya.

Kreet

"Eh?" Kasur bergerak pelan saat Jungkook menoleh, ia mendapati Taehyung tertidur di sampingnya.

"Wae?" Wajahnya berhadapan begitu dekat saat Jungkook menoleh ke samping. Hembusan napas Taehyung menerpa hangat pada wajahnya.

"Sejak awal aku bukanlah orang yang suka mengalah. Jadi jangan pikir aku akan tidur di bawah."

 _EOMMA! AKU INGIN PULANG!_

 **-** **TBC-**

 **CHAPTER 2 &3 UDAH DIPOST DI WATTPAD. ID: Shinochu**


	3. Chapter 2

Di wattpad (shinochu) ini udah dipost sampe 5 chapters. Cusss follow shinochu ya^^

Btw kalo yg bacanya dif fn, kasih review juga yaaa ;) buat jadi moodbooster uhuyyy

2

Hening malam yang seharusnya dinikmati Jungkook untuk beristirahat setelah seharian penuh ia isi dengan belajar dan menghadiri rapat club terkontaminasi oleh kebisingan Taehyung, Jimin dan Hoseok. Sebenarnya bosan jika harus mengulang-ngulang alasan yang sama. Bosan juga jika harus terus mengumpat, mengutuk sunbae-sunbae _kesayangannya_ itu. Dalam hati, Jungkook tertawa sinis.

Salah apa dia sampai harus berada dalam satu atap, menghirup udara yang sama. Sangat menyesakkan.

Percuma berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal. Besok pagi dia harus meminta Yugyeom menyelesaikan pr-prnya.

Menyerah. Berbaring di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar. Tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Jungkook." Hoseok memanggil Jungkook. "Kemari."

 _Mana mungkin? Bergabung bersama mereka, menonton video tidak jelas. Mati saja._

"Aku ngantuk, hyung." Jungkook berbalik membelakangi mereka. Padahal matanya saja tak sudi terutup. Hanya alasan agar dapat kabur dari jaring-jaring jebakan.

"Sini!" Tapi bisa apa dia jika Jimin yang turun tangan. Sunbae kejam kedua setelah Taehyung. Ditarik paksa hingga dia terbangun dan diseret paksa untuk ikut bergabung. Jimin memaksa Jungkook duduk di kasurnya yang juga diduduki oleh Taehyung dan Hoseok. Posisi mereka sekarang ➡ Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook.

Jungkook bersyukur tidak disuguhi blue film. Paru-parunya bisa bernapas normal lagi sekarang. Tapi aneh, sekilas tadi dia mendengar suara desahan. Ah entahlah, dia tak akan pusing-pusing memikirkan itu. Nyatanya ini hanya film barat biasa.

"Minggir, aku ingin minum." Taehyung mendorong Hoseok agar menyingkir. Di atas single bed berukuran kecil, duduk berempat, bagaimana tidak sempit?

Mata bulatnya seketika berubah menjadi mata elang mengintai gerakan Taehyung yang sedang mengambil air minum. Entah kenapa setiap gerakan demi gerakan Taehyung membuatnya sangat waspada, padahal Taehyung tak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Jungkook.

Asal tau saja, Jungkook itu seorang ilmuan, penemu virus baru yang sangat langka, mungkin hanya ada 1 tempat yang terkena virus ini. Seharusnya nama Jungkook disematkan di dalam buku biologi dan ilmu virologi atas penumuan virus barunya.

 _Taehyung itu virus yang harus dihindari._ \- Jeon Jungkook.

Gotcha! Benar saja. Setelah meminum habis minumannya, Taehyung malah duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

 _Mau apa lagi dia?_

Sensor menyala dalam keadaan darurat. Jungkook harus berhati-hati.  
Karena Taehyung lebih berbahaya daripada musuh dalam selimut.

"Bisa tidak bokongmu bergeser sedikit? Menghabiskan tempat saja." Taehyung mendorong-dorong pundak Jungkook dengan pundaknya.  
Jungkook hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi pergerakannya terhenti kala Taehyung menariknya untuk tetap di posisi. "Bocah! Begitu saja marah."

 _Apa?_

"Aku tidak marah, sunbae. Aku ingin tidur di kasurku."  
Jungkook kembali akan beranjak.

"Tidak, duduk saja disini. Jadi bantalku. Aku ingin tidur."

Ya Tuhan... Jungkook menangis dalam hati. Taehyung selalu saja berbuat semena-mena. _Kalau ingin tidur kenapa dia tak tidur dikasur saja, jangan jadikan aku bantalnya._

Taehyung mulai menempatkan kepalanya di atas pundak Jungkook, helaian rambut halus Taehyung menggelitik ceruk leher jUngkook.

"Jim." Taehyung bergumam. Seolah memberi suatu kode.

"Heem." Jawab Jimin.

Kursor bergerak seiring Jimin menggrakkan telunjuknya mengklik sesuatu. Ternyata Jimin hanya mengganti filmnya.

Hoseok berdiri mematikan lampu utama kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur yang lebih redup. Jungkook pikir mereka akan menonton film horror. Tak masalah, Jungkook bukan orang yang takut.

Bahkan salah satu keinginannya adalah melihat hantu. Tapi sepertinya hantu yang tak mau melihat Jungkook.

 _Mungkin mereka takut jatuh cinta._ Kata-kata random yang pernah Jungkook katakan seumur hidupnya.

Ah! Jungkook mengetahui sesuatu. Taehyung namja penakut. Alasan saja dia ingin tidur di pundak Jungkook. _Taehyung sunbae pasti takut._

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, Jungkook tak mendapati gelagat seram. Bahkan prolognya saja tak ada BGM yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dan efek-efek berlebihan untuk menambah kesan mistis. Yang ada sekarang menampilkan scene aneh. Namja dan yeoja saling berdekatan. Sangat intim.

Pikiran Jungkook mulai tak karuan. Matanya semakin menajam memperhatikan scene demi scene. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar. Benar-benar sadar atas apa yang ditontonnya sekarang. Blue film.

Melirik ke arah kanan, dimana Hoseok dan Jimin begitu santai memperhatikan adegan itu. Dan juga Taehyung yang ternyata tidak tertidur.

Aku pasti dijebak. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak ingin melihat video seperti ini.

"Ehm. Sunbae... Maaf, kau bisa memakai bantal, akan aku ambilkan. Aku ingin tidur di kasurku."

"Nanti saja." Jungkook sudah benar-benar terkurung. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Mencoba menutup matanya dan tertidur di kasur Jimin, tapi lama-kelamaan suara desahan menjadi. Begitu jelas. Dan sangat menganggu. Mendengar kikikan tawa mereka bertiga saja membuatnya tak bisa tidur apalagi suara desahan, ia tak biasa mendengar suara itu.

 _Siapapun tolong aku._

Tapi tetap Jungkook tak bisa dan tak ingin membuka matanya.

"Kenapa?" Suara husky menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

Jungkook kenggeleng-geleng masih dengan kelopak mata yang setia tertutup.

"Buka matamu."

Gelengan kembali menjawab perintah Taehyung.

"Buka!" salah Jungkook menghadapi singa yang tak ingin kalah.

" ak-aku tak mau sunbae." Nadanya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Kenapa, hm?"

Tentu saja Jungkook tak bisa menjawab.

Taehyung menyeringai, kepalanya terangkat dari pundak Jungkook. Mendekati mata Jungkook yang terutup rapat. Menempelkan bibirnya diatas permukaan kulit kelopak mata yang menutupi bola mata bulat itu. Reaksinya sama seperti yang diharapkan, seketika kelopak mata terbuka tanpa beban.

Taehyung dapat melihat bola mata bulat itu lagi, ekpresi penuh keterkejutan nampak kentara menghiasi wajah Jungkook.

"S-sun.. Sunbae?"

"Jangan berani-berani kau menutup mata lagi."

Perintahnya adalah mutlak. Tak ada gunanya Jungkook melawan.

Terpaksa, Jungkook melihat adegan demi adegan, tanpa terlewati sedikitpun. Suara desahan yang menganggu indera pendengarannya. Terlebih dia tak bisa fokus mengingat perlakuan Taehyung tadi, dia baru saja dicium. Ya ampun.

Jungkook tau ini semua salah, terlebih dirinya merasakan respon aneh saat melihat lebih lama. Ingat, ini baru pertama kali bagi Jungkook menonton hal yang tak bermanfaat (baginya). Badannya meremang dan seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Taehyung sudah dapat menangkap gerak-gerik aneh. Menggeser duduknya lebih rapat lagi. Kepalanya lebih terangkat dari ceruk leher Jungkook. Dia bisa mencium wangi segar, entah itu shampoo, parfume atau sabun yang Jungkook pakai.

Semakin lama, raut wajah Jungkook semakin tegang. Matanya berair sedikit. Dan bibirnya menjadi korvan karena terus di gigit.

Taehyung tak dapat menahannya lagi. Bibirnya tanpa ragu berjalan menyusuri leher Jungkook yang sangat mulus terasa oleh bibirnya.

"Sunbae..." Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Mencoba menghindar namun dengan sigap tangannya dicegah Taehyung. Taehyung mengusap lembut tangan itu. Semakin berani menciumi Jungkook hingga telah sampai pada sudut bibirnya.

"Sun-" ciuman berhasil membungkam.

Tak ada kesempatan untuk berbicara, ciuman tiba-tiba, belaian lembut pada tangannya. Setiap detakan jantung seperti sedang menghitung menunggu kematiannya, karena ia bersumpah, tak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada ini, Jungkook belum bisa menerjemahkan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Berawal dari sekedar saling menempel, kedua bibir mereka mencoba untuk bertautan, meski Jungkook tak menginginkannya tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti laju alur yang ditunjuk Taehyung.

"Engh..." Bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai. Taehyung tau pasti macam dari suara yang baru saja lolos mengisi kamar gelap ini.

"Taehyung bajingan." Umpatan sekilas tertuju pada Taehyung.

Hoseok menyembulkan kepala melihat ke arah mana Jimin berbicara.

"Ah sh*t!" Mereka berdua seperti sedang menyaksikan live.

"Aku mau tidur saja, sana pakai kasurku." Tak ada gunanya Jimin berbicara jika Taehyung sudah tenggelam dengan segala perilaku bejatnya.

Jimin yang sudah berbaring di kasur milik jungkook dan Taheyung disusul oleh Hoseok yang sama-sama sudah berada di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Engghh.." desahan itu kembali lolos.

Rupanya lidah Taehyung telah berhasil masuk menyusuri mulut Jungkook, benang saliva berceceran diantara kedua bibir mereka. Jungkook ingin berhenti, sesak napasnya karena Taehyung terus mencium tanpa jeda sedetikpun.

Ada yang salah dengan dirinya ketika tanpa sadar kedua tangan yang sejak tadi berada dalam rengkuhan Taehyung mulai memaksa naik ke atas leher Taehyung. Kesadarannya terbang entah kemana tergantikan oleh nafsu-nafsu yang datang mendobrak pertahanannya. Jungkook balik mencium Taehyung, menekan kepala Taehyung agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menyusuri deretan gigi seakan sedang belajar berhitung.

Untuk pemula seperti Jungkook dan baru pertama kalinya, it's not bad. (Bukan not today ya :v #abaikan)

 _Kelinci cerdik._

Jungkook orang yang tangkap, dengan cepat ia dapat langsung menyerap apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Anak pintar." Jungkook mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan di sela ciuman mereka dalam nada rendah begitu dalam dan sangat pelan seperti bisikan. Dan saat itu juga dia melakukan ciuman penuh dengan kesadaran dan keinginanya sendiri.

 _Ini aneh. Tapi... Kenapa begitu nikmat?_

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Btw yang nanya kenapa di watpad ga nemu cerita ini, jdi cerita ini sebenernya udh ganti judul jadi _Mischievous Bunny_ , beserta username aku ganti juga jadi **Kiemaw.**

Dan di wattpad udah aku post sampe page 11^^

Ada yang salah. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan apalagi dijabarkan. Benar, yang namanya kesalahan sangat mudah dilakukan, bahkan dirinya yang lugu berubah meski perlu satu detik saja.

Ini alasan kenapa mereka begitu senang mengoleksi barang-barang perusak keimanan?  
Jungkook akui itu. Ya, sekarang pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar dapat mengakui.

Seperti Taehyung baru saja memetik kelopak bunga. Menggenggamnya membuatnya mati. Segala keindahan seketika lenyap, pudar warnanya namun Taehyung akan tetap menyimpan kelopak bunga itu. Tak apa, karena dia bukan peduli pada pesonanya, memiliki dan terus menyimpan dalam genggaman adalah keinginannya.

Jungkook berusaha menghindar. Mengambil jarak antara Taehyung dengan dirinya, tentu saja dia tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana setelah kejadian semalam, berakhir dengan Taehyung yang memeluk pinggang Jungkook, memberi kehangatan yang luar biasa hingga cucuran keringat membasahi. Jangan pikir mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, mereka masih dalam batas wajar —menurut Taehyung. Tapi tidak bagi Jungkook, bagaimana bisa dikatakan wajar ketika mereka telah saling menautkan bibir, dan bertukar saliva. Tak ketinggalan ruam-ruam merah yang sekarang telah mulai berubah keunguan di beberapa spot leher hingga pundak Jungkook. Itulah kenapa sekarang syal bertengger rapi di lehernya. Jika bukan karena alasan 'sakit', Jungkook pasti sudah disebut gila, bayangkan, ini musim panas untuk apa memakai syal?

"S—sunbae...Argh.."

Jungkook mengerang saat perih begitu terasa di bibirnya, Taehyung tanpa ragu menggigit keras hingga menimbulkan luka kecil. Setelahnya Taehyung memberi jarak, dia telah melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap lekat Jungkook, yang mana keadaannya sekarang sudah sangat kacau, mata sayunya tertutup lalu terbuka perlahan, napasnya tersengal, dan bibirnya terbuka basah bekas ciuman brutal Taehyung.

"Sunb—" lagi-lagi Taehyung melahap bibir Jungkook. Singkat. Ciuman terakhir sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri semua.

"Selamat malam, bunny."

 _Bunny?_

 _Dia memanggilku bunny?_

Dia tidak setenang Taehyung. Karena Taehyung dan dirinya jauh berbeda, malam itu dia benar-benar tak mendapatkan kualitas tidur yang baik. Tepat pukul 3 malam dirinya baru benar-benar terkapar lelah. Lelah karena mentalnya terus dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang bukan jalannya.

"Yugyeom, kenapa aku dipanggil bunny?"

Yugyeom mengernyit heran, entah kenapa Jungkook selalu membuatnya gemas setiap bibir itu meluncurkan kalimat yang membuatnya heran.

"Memang siapa yang memanggilmu bunny?"

"Uhm," Jungkook berpikir sejenak. "Jawab saja, kenapa sih?"

"Karena kau bau seperti kotoran kelinci." Yugyeom tak pernah berpikir omongannya yang asal itu menghasilkan pukulan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Berhenti! aku hanya bercanda, bodoh." Yugyeom mencoba menghalau pukulan kecil Jungkook. Jungkook ternyata benar-benar kesal.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Appo.." Jungkook meninggalkan Yugyeom setelah menjambak rambutnya.

"Aish..." Yugyeom berlari menyusul Jungkook.

Seperti biasa, Yugyeom dan Jungkook kini telah berada di basecamp mereka.

PERPUSTAKAAN.

"Kalian lagi, apa perlu saya ingatkan kalau ini perpustakaan, bukan penginapan? Selalu saja tertidur di perpustakaan"

Jungkook dan Yugyeom hanya tersenyum dan melewati penjaga perpustakaan begitu saja.

"Umm, omong-omong siapa yang memanggilmu kelinci bau?" Yugyeom dan Jungkook duduk di tempat biasa. Keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"BUNNY! Pendengaranmu terganggu ya?!" Jungkook berteriak tak peduli jika ia kena teguran murid-murid lain karena menganggu ketenangan suasana perpustakaan yang telah menjadi ciri khas tersendiri.

"Iya-iya, maksudku itu. Bunny... lucu juga ya, jadi...siapa yang memanggilmu bunny?"

Yugyeom memerhatikan Jungkook seksama. Namun namja yang dipanggil bunny itu tak menjawab apapun. Sejurus kemudian, senyum kecil yang nampak aneh bagi Yugyeom terpasang jelas di bibir Jungkook.

Brak

Yugyeom menggebrak meja "Ah! Diam-diam sudah punya kekasih ternyata. Bagus ya, tidak memberi tahuku."

"Kekasih? Tidak."

"Bohong! Kau anggap aku ini apa? Pokoknya siapapun yang sedang dekat denganmu, dia harus meminta restu dariku."

"Heol. Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku orang tuamu di sini."

"Tak sudi. Dimana ada orang tua yang tega membiarkan anaknya terjebak di dalam kandang singa?"

Mengerti maksud sindiran itu, Yugyeom memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika sudah masuk ke dalam urusan Jungkook bersama Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Yugyeom jengah, memutarkan bola mata malas hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok namja yang sedang ia hindari. Kim Taehyung. Taehyung berdiri tepat dipintu perpustakaan, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Jungkook begitu intens.  
Dia bahkan tidak mendengar kalimat sampah tak berguna yang keluar dari bibir Yugyeom.

Bodoh, Jungkook bodoh.

Seberapapun keras dia berusaha menghindar, bagaimanapun usahanya. Akhirnya mereka pasti bertemu juga. Karena Jungkook lupa satu hal terpenting yang seharusnya selalu dia ingat, mereka berdua tidur di tempat yang sama dan yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah di ranjang yang sama.

Jungkook mengurung diri di kamar mandi, menghadap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan kacau dirinya. Kamar mandi adalah tempat yang cocok untuk meratapi nasib.

Seketika pikirannya pecah saat gedoran pintu membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hey bocah! Kau tak berniat mengundangku masuk ke dalam, kan? Cepat keluar aku ingin buang air kecil."

 _Park Jimin sialan._

"Lama sekali." Jimin memandang Jungkook penuh kekesalan sesaat Jungkook baru saja keluar menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sunbaenya ini memang tak pernah bersikap manis.

Matanya mengintai sosok namja yang sedang memainkan ponsel di meja belajar.

Bergidik takut hanya sekedar menatap Taehyung.  
Jungkook berjalan mendekati single bed, berniat untuk tidur lebih cepat. Menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut, menutupi kaki hingga kepala. Dia terlihat seperti orang tak bernyawa.

Ketika bunga-bunga tidur mulai berhasil menenggelamkan jiwanya masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi, Jungkook terpaksa membuka kembali matanya, tanda bahaya membangunkan Jungkook secara paksa. Seakan menjadi alarm agar ia segera terjaga.

"Lebih baik jika kau menginap di luar sana, jadi kau tak perlu terkena hukuman."

"Katakan saja kau memang ingin tinggal berdua dengan Jungkook, keparat." Itu suara Hoseok.

 _A-apa maksudnya?_

Mata Jungkook kini sepenuhnya membulat, kini rasa kantuk sudah tak lagi menyerang. Justru keadaan bahaya inilah yang sekarang menyerangnya.

"Aku serius, aku sayang padamu Hoseok, aku tak mau kalian terkena hukuman." Taehyung bergurau.

"Aish, aku tak punya waktu mendengar kalimat busuk itu. Ayo Hoseok, kita harus segera keluar sebelum gerbang ditutup. Dan kau Taehyung, jangan menyesal karena lebih memilih menghabiskan malam suntuk di gudang ini."

Bersamaan dengan kepergian Jimin dan Hoseok, Taehyung memasang seringai lebar. Tentu dia lebih memilih tetap di sini daripada ikut bersama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama jalang-jalang.

Lebih tepatnya memilih tetap di sini bersama Jungkook yang akan menemaninya sepanjang malam. Hanya berdua. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Taehyung tahu betul, di dalam sana Jungkook sedang menahan diri agar tetap tenang, Jungkook tidak mudah terlelap, dia pasti dapat mendengar dan mengerti situasi apa yang akan ia hadapi.

Taehyung melompat ke kasur menimbulkan gerakan yang cukup kencang pada ranjang yang Jungkook tiduri. Tak dipungkiri  
Kini Jungkook semakin ketakutan.

Percuma saja melawan rasa takut itu, pada akhirnya dia akan tetap terjebak juga.

Dan terbukti, detakan jantung berdegup tak karuan ketika Taehyung memaksa masuk menelusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut Jungkook, kini mereka berdua berada dalam rengkuhan selimut hangat yang sama.

Refleks ia berbalik menatap Taehyung, dia dapat melihat pahatan wajah sempurna itu karena bantuan lampu utama yang menembus ke dalam selimut.

"S-sunbae..."

"Mungkin tugas untukku mengajarkanmu cara mengucapkan 'sunbae' tanpa terbata-bata."

"S-sunbae..." Jungkook kembali bergumam, suaranya seakan tak mampu berbicara lebih keras, karena yang terdengar hanya bisikan pelan.

"Sunbae, Bunny. Bukan s-sunbae. Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku hyung saja. Aku lebih bisa menerima jika kau berkata hyung dengan terbata-bata. Suku kata pertamanya pasti akan terdengar seperti desahan."

 _Hyung?_

Jungkook benar-benar membayangkan bagaimana jika ia memanggil Taehyung dengan panggilan hyung.

 _Sirheo._

Tak ingin menyelam lebih dalam du percakapan tak bermanfaat ini, Jungkook berbalik membelakangi Taehyung. Terserah apa katanya, Jungkook tak peduli. Jauh di dalam hati, sejujurnya ia hanya ingin memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan Taehyung brengsek, tanpa harus ada embel-embel sunbae ataupun hyung.  
Taehyung memang lebih cocok dipanggil brengsek, perlakuan semena-mena terhadap Jungkook sudah pantas disebut pelecehan.

Tapi mana mungkin ia mengakui itu pelecehan ketika Jungkook sendiri menikmatinya.  
Dia menikmati setiap sentuhan Taehyung, seperti saat ini dimana tangan Taehyung telah terlilit erat memeluk perut Jungkook, napasnya menerpa leher Jungkook. Tak lama, tangan Taehyung masuk ke dalam baju Jungkook tanpa izin menelisik kulit halus yang membuatnya semakin menjadi, mengundang dirinya untuk bertindak lebih lama. Memberi sengatan aneh yang sukses merobohkan pendirian teguh milik Jungkook.

Meski menggeliat tak nyaman, Jungkook tak bisa menepikan rasa hangat. Dia memejamkan mata nikmat.

"Hh..hyung," tanpa sadar Jungkook mengucapkan panggilan terkutuk itu. Ternyata benar, memanggil hyung terbata-bata terdengar seperti desahan tak kentara. Tak jelas memang tapi desisan pelan masih bisa terdengar. "Boleh aku menciummu?" Permintaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah terbesit untuk diutarakan keluar begitu saja. Jungkook benar-benar melakukannya dengan penuh kesadaran, seakan keadaan berbalik, Taehyung yang sepertinya akan kehilangan kesadaran mendengar permintaan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sangka akan mengalun lembut tanpa bisa menerima penolakan.

TBC

Kookie udah mulai nih ya minta duluan -_- ewhhh cabai :*


	5. Chapter 4

di Wattpad udah sampe page 17. kalo ada yang mau baca silahkan cari id ku **kiemaw**

* * *

Teguran keras menggemparkan seisi kelas. Ini baru jam pelajaran pertama mendapati salah satu murid tertidur di kelas tentu saja membuat guru di depan geram. Apalagi bibirnya sudah berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata berulang agar muridnya mengerti.

"Jika kau tak ada niat belajar, silahkan keluar."

Sudah biasa mendengar ancaman guru _Sciencenya_ ini, tapi yang tak biasa adalah ketika murid bernama Jeon Jungkook yang jadi sasaran. Dan lebih luar biasa lagi saat Jungkook benar-benar melangkah keluar kelas. Murid lain biasanya memohon agar tetap tinggal dan berjanji tidak akan tertidur lagi. Jungkook murid pertama yang menyanggupi ancaman yang sebenarnya hanya gertakan biasa agar murid merasa takut.

Jungkook keluar tanpa rasa canggung atau malu sedikitpun, bahkan posisi tubuhnya tegak seperti biasa, tak ada kalimat basa-basi juga permintaan maaf untuk sekadar permisi.

"Kenapa lagi dia? Apa tidak bisa menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk tidur di perpustakaan" Yugyeom dibuat aneh melihat tingkah Jungkook yang semakin hari semakin aneh. Walaupun belum terlihat jelas perbedaannya.

Yugyeom curiga, jangan-jangan apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini benar, Jungkook diam-diam sudah memiliki kekasih. Mungkin saja itu berdampak pada tingkah laku Jungkook sekarang.

Seketika dia ingat beberapa hari lalu saat Jungkook bertanya 'Kenapa aku dipanggil bunny?'

Jungkook mengucek-ngucek matanya, dia sangat mengantuk, daripada memaksakan belajar di kelas lebih baik ia keluar menghilangkan kantuknya.

Kilas balik kejadian semalam yang masih tersimpan jelas di otaknya. Dia dan sunbae yang selalu dipanggil dengan umpatan kasar resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Mengingatnya membuat Jungkook tersipu malu sendiri.  
Ia tak menyangka, bahkan sampai saat ini dia masih bertanya-tanya apakah semalam benar kenyataan atau hanya bunga mimpi yang mampir di kala ia tertidur.

 _Kenapa aku bisa menerimanya?_

 _ **"Boleh, asal kau menjadi kekasihku."**_ Itu adalah jawaban Taehyung setelah Jungkook meminta izin menciumnya.

Benar Jungkook menyanggupi apa yang Taehyung inginkan. Karena jujur saja diam-diam Jungkook sudah terbuai dengan ciuman Taehyung. _He is a good kisser, btw._

Tapi tetap yang namanya Jeon Jungkook akan selalu merasa waspada.

 _Kenapa aku menerima hanya karena ingin merasakan ciumannya lagi? Bodoh! kau bodoh, Jungkook._

Sekarang dia bingung sendiri.

"Diusir karena tertidur di kelas. Kau benar-benar pacar yang memalukan ya."

Mata Jungkook menyalang, mendengar suara Taehyung lewat ke gendang telinganya begitu jelas. Kalimat sapa macam apa tadi itu? Di usir? Pacar yang memalukan? Penghinaan dan tamparan keras bagi Jungkook. Membuatnya sangat malu.

Taehyung yang tadinya berniat ke toilet, kebetulan melewati kelas Jungkook. Tapi malah bertemu Jungkook, Ia jelas tahu alasan kenapa Jungkook berdiri di luar. Melihat ke dalam kelas dan mendapati mantan guru biologi yang pernah mengajarnya tahun lalu memang dikenal senang memarahi murid. Lagipula guru mana yang santai melihat muridnya tertidur saat sedang menerangkan. Juga melihat Jungkook dengan mata sayu, sudah dipastikan dia tertidur di jam pelajaran.

"Hyung... "

Kebetulan sekali, dia sedang memikirkan masalah semalam. Ingin sekali dia berbicara 'Apa kita sudah resmi berpacaran?'

Tapi Jungkook tak sanggup, dia malu.  
Tangan Jungkook ditarik tiba-tiba, Taehyung membawa Jungkook menjauhi kelasnya.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?"

"Asrama." Hanya jawaban singkat yang Jungkook dapat. Itupun jawaban yang tak jelas, bagaimana bisa mereka kembali ke asrama, ini masih jam pelajaran pertama. Jam pulang masih sangat lama.

"Asrama? Tapi—"

"Kau mengantuk, kan? Tidur saja. Aku tahu semalam kau tidak tertidur."

 _Ya, aku tak tertidur barang satu detik saja karena memikirkan jawaban 'iya' untuk menerima Tae hyung tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang harus ku hadapi hanya demi merasakan bibirnya._

Setibanya mereka di kamar. Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya, kelelahan dan kelopak matanya sangat berat untuk tetap terjaga, akhirnya dia memejamkan mata yang masih dipenuhi kesadaran. Sedangkan Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang Jimin yang berada di sebelah ranjang Jungkook yang hanya terpisahkan oleh nakas.

"Mungkin aku harus izin, umm lebih tepatnya bolos sehari, aku takut kelelahan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit karena kurang tidur. Hyung bisa kembali ke sekolah."

"Tidak. Aku harus menemanimu. Kau itu pacarku"

Jungkook membuka matanya. "Hyung..." sedikit merajuk, dia hanya tak ingin Taehyung ikut bolos juga.

"Aku curiga," dengan santainya Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Jangan-jangan ini efek dari ciuman kemarin?" perkataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Semburat merah yang muncul di pipi kini merambat ke telinga Jungkook.

Bisa jadi, ciuman kemarin bukan ciuman biasa. Masalahnya ciuman itu diawali dari dirinya, bukan Taehyung. Jungkook memaksakan mentalnya untuk meminta hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lakukan.  
Dia seakan sedang menguji kekuatan mental.

Dia benar-benar _down._

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Jungkook kembali bersuara. Hati-hati menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya. "Soal kemarin, ku pikir... Semuanya hanya kesalahan saja."

" Jadi?"

"Kita... A—aku dan hyung.."

"Kesalahan kalau kau menerimaku?"

 _Benar!_

 _Tepat sekali._

 _Itu kesalahan paling besar._

"Kau memutuskanku? Baiklah kita putus."

 _APA?!_

Seharusnya Taehyung yang merasa kesal, tapi kenyataannya malah Jungkook yang merasakan kekesalan itu. Bahkan dia lupa, yang meminta putus adalah dirinya sendiri, tapi kenapa Taehyung yang begitu mudah menyetujuinya.

"H—hyung..."

Kepala Jungkook pening. Matanya berkejap beberapa kali. Terasa seperti akan ada yang mengalir dari matanya. Sampai buliran bening membasahi pipi kering Jungkook. Tidak, ini bukan air mata, sangkal Jungkook. Meyakinkan bahwa air itu hanya air mata biasa karena matanya kelelahan.

"Istirahatlah." hanya ekspresi datar yang Jungkook terima dari raut wajah Taehyung. Setelah itu ia di tinggal sendiri. Air mata itu semakin mengalir melihat pintu kembali terutup rapat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia mudah sskali mengakhiri hubungan ini? Apa sejak awal dia hanya bermain-main?" remasan kuat terlihat ketika jemarinya memutih karena terlalu kuat memegang selimut yang membalutnya. "Mungkin aku... Aku, terlalu percaya diri berpikir bahwa tawarannya benar serius." saat itu juga Jungkook mengakui air mata yang mengalir sekarang adalah air mata kesedihan.

Ia bersumpah tak ada rasa dengan Taehyung. Dia menyangkal jika di hatinya ada butiran-butiran cinta yang tersimpan. Tapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa menerima jika Taehyung menjawab jawaban yang seharusnya dapat membuat Jungkook senang. Karena dari awal dia memang tak berniat menjadi pacar Taehyung.

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa patah hati.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Tae hyung?" Jungkook bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Kakinya kembali berpijak di sekolah, namun Taehyung tak kembali ke kelas. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke atap sekolah, menyusul Jimin dan Hoseok yang juga ada di sana.

Jimin menyodorkan sebatang rokok pada Taehyung yang baru sampai.

Taehyung menerimanya dengan senyuman. Senyuman kepuasan yang terpasang dan Jimin dapat menangkap garis senyum itu.

"Kenapa kau senyum seperti itu?"

"Seseorang baru saja meminta putus denganku" Jimin tak salah jika harus kebingungan. Dia tak tahu sejak kapan Taehyung punya pacar tiba-tiba saja mendeklarasikan hari putus nya.

"Dengan siapa? Aku baru melihat orang putus cinta memasang ekspresi senang sepertimu." Senyuman itu semakin lebar mendengar tuturan Hoseok.

TBC

REVIEW DONG :(


	6. Chapter 5

Follow Wattpad ku yu kiemaw, udah aku UP sampe part 18 ^^

Bibirnya tercetak senyuman. Terkesan memaksakan tapi untuk apa Jungkook berlama-lama bersedih.  
Untuk apa hatinya menangisi seorang Kim Taehyung, dia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.  
Taehyung seorang player, dan Jungkook hanya tak menyangka bahwa dirinyalah yang dijadikan target mainan Taehyung. Merasa sangat dibodoh-bodohi hanya karena sebuah permintaan konyol-ciuman.

"Ternyata aku benar-benar jatuh pada pesona iblis."

Jungkook bergumam dihadapan cermin, seperti biasa, dia menuangkan curahan hati kepada refleksinya sendiri.

"Pffft..." Uap dari napasnya menerpa cermin itu. Sesudahnya ia melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Mengederkan pandangannya, tak menemukan seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Yang ada hanya sosok Hoseok.  
Terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan buku, akhirnya... Baru kali ini Jungkook disuguhi pemandangan normal, bukan melihat pemandangan Hoseok yang sibuk menonton video atau film tak jelas.

 _Kemana Tae hyung?_

Cklek

Pintu terbuka tepat pukul 8 pm. Sudah dipastikan orang yang masuk adalah Taehyung dan Jimin.

Pandangannya seketika membeku, Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu sesaat melihat Jungkook. Sejurus kemudian ia membuang muka menoleh ke arah lain.

 _Ternyata benar._ Batin Jungkook.

Ternyata benar Taehyung hanya bermain-main dengannya.  
Taehyung yang khawatir saat dirinya kelelahan sudah tak terlihat lagi. Berganti dengan sikap masa bodoh.

Gusar memikirkan Taehyung, Jungkook mengakhirinya. Dia tak ingin lagi memikirkan Taehyung, dia hanya ingin tidur.

Membelakangi sunbae-sunbaenya yang sudah meracau tak jelas, namun Jungkook sama sekali tak peduli terhadap suara mereka yang kerasnya luar biasa.

Dari awal dia memang tak pernah dihargai.

Matanya mengerjap pelan merasakan ranjangnya berderit, membuka mata perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang ia terima, tapi nyatanya lampu utama sudah mati, hanya ada pijaran lampu tidur yang menerangi ruangan.

Ternyata tadi dia berhasil tertidur meski diiringi suara radio rusak.

Jungkook berbalik, Taehyung menoleh tanpa peduli, ia langsung menelusupkan badannya ke dalam selimut yang Jungkook pakai. Memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jungkook, mata Taehyung tanpa ragu terpejam begitu saja meninggalkan kekecewaan Jungkook seorang diri.

Grep

Kasur kembali berderit. Salahkan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba membuat pergerakan brutal di atas ranjang, bahkan Taehyung saja dibuat terkejut, badannya hampir jatuh jika saja Jungkook tak memeluknya erat.

Dari belakang Jungkook memeluk Taehyung sangat erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Kalimat itu lolos begitu saja, membuat Taehyung meragukan apakah itu benar Jungkook yang mengatakan hal semacam itu, dia hanya tak mengerti bagaimana Jungkook sebenarnya. Dia tak menyangka Jungkook akan berkata seperti itu, bahkan jika ia harus menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada orang lain, sudah dipastikan orang itu tak akan menyangka juga. Bayangkan, Jungkook pernah berkata kalau kejadian saat ia menerima Taehyung itu hanya kesalahan. Dan saat Taehyung menyetujui bahwa hubungan singkat itu berakhir begitu saja, kini malah Jungkook yang terlihat seperti korban.

Soal perasaan Jungkook, jangan bertanya sejak kapan ia menyukai Taehyung. Dirinya sendiripun tak pernah berpikir akan merasakan gejolak aneh, ia meyakini pertemuan pertama mereka adalah musibah dan kesialan. Tapi mana mungkin ia bisa menolak perasaan cinta yang datang tiba-tiba. Berpikir mungkin perasaan cinta ini datang saat Taehyung dengan mudah menyetujui hubungan mereka berakhir, dari situlah ia tersadar, bahwa ketika dia meminta izin untuk mencium Taehyung, itu bukan sekedar penasaran belaka, tapi karena memang Jungkook telah jatuh kepada pesona iblis Taehyung.

"A-aku... Aku mencintaimu..." ulang Jungkook, baju Taehyung terasa basah ditetesi air mata Jungkook.  
Posisinya masih terpaku, tak ada niat untuk berbalik melihat Jungkook yang amat menyedihkan. Namun bukan Taehyung namanya jika mengasihani seseorang. Ia ingin tahu kelanjutannya akan seperti apa.

"Hyung, tolong jangan mempermainkanku..." Kepalanya semakin tenggelam, pelukannya semakin erat seiring tangisannya pecah.  
Jungkook tak peduli jika Jimin dan Hoseok melihat dan mendengar tangisannya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli.

Begitu lama keheningan tercipta karena perkataan Jungkook yang frontal. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung menjawab.

"Kau bukan tipeku. Aku lelah, selamat tidur." bersamaan tuturan Taehyung yang menyayat hati, ia melepaskn tangan Jungkook yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Dunianya terasa ambruk. Ringan terdengar saat Taehyung mengatakan _Kau bukan tipeku._

Tapi begitu berat bagi Jungkook untuk menerima semuanya.

Cinta pertamanya ditolak.

Dia ditolak.

Tangisannya berubah menjadi senggukan kecil, masih menempel di punggung Taehyung, berharap Taehyung akan meralat kembali ucapannya.

 _Kau berkata selamat tidur seolah mengucapkan selamat terjaga._ Karena Jungkook memastikan setelah kejadian ini dirinya tak bisa kembali tertidur.

Badan Jungkook memutar, ikut membelakangi cinta pertamanya.  
Tak lagi bersemangat.

Tak mengetahui senyuman apa yang sedang Taehyung pasang dibelakangnya.

 _Kena kau, Jungkook._

'Kau bukan tipeku' Kalimat itu masih terngiang setiap saat, harinya sangat buruk, tak ada satupun mata pelajaran yang menyerap ke otaknya.  
Sekedar berbicara basa-basi dengan Yugyeom saja ia tak ada hasrat.

Sekarang dia sedang menyendiri di perpustakaan tanpa ditemani Yugyeom, Yugyeom baru saja mengeluarkan beberapa kata sudah dipotong Jungkook "Jangan ikut aku ke perpustakaan!" nadanya tajam memerintah. Tak bisa Yugyeom menolak meski tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan sendirian.

"Mana mau Tae hyung mengencani seseorang yang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil, tidak menggoda dan tidak menyenangkan,"

"Tak akan pernah, kecuali aku berubah mengikuti tipenya." Seketika senyuman terulas amat lebar.

●Menggoda  
●Nakal  
●Manis

3 hipotesa Jungkook terhadap tipe seseorang yang Taehyung sukai.  
Melihat coretannya sendiri, dia mendengus, kedua dari ketiga itu jauh dari karakter dirinya. Kecuali manis, Jungkook boleh berbangga dan percaya diri karena seringkali dia dipuji akan kemanisan wajah yang ia punya.

Tapi sekarang yang dipikirkan Jungkook, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi namja menggoda dan nakal bagi Taehyungnya.

Dia hanya namja polos yang tak mengerti hal berbau dewasa, melihat video porno saja hanya sekali itupun karena terkena jebakan sunbae-sunbaenya.

Bahkan hanya sengatan ciuman bibir saja berhasil membuat kesehatan tubuhnya menurun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

***TBC***

REVIEW dong yang suka^^


End file.
